


【锤基】指尖亲吻（假车 AU）

by choufengjun



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choufengjun/pseuds/choufengjun





	【锤基】指尖亲吻（假车 AU）

【正文】  
微风扬起画室里纯白的窗帘，丝丝阳光透射进来。  
坐在那的是个高挺的青年，他及肩的黑色卷发被挽起，纯白的衬衫已染上黑色的水彩，可却似乎毫不在意，修长的双腿绕过画架伸向前方，指尖夹着画笔，如此专注的在纯白的画布上涂抹。  
他紧抿双唇，看向暗沉的画面，手突然的抖动，在那大片黑青的水彩下涂抹上极不和谐的一笔。

该死！灵感也没有，约来的模特也不见踪影，还有那些根本学不会作画的愚蠢学生，竟是翘了他的课？  
青年狠狠的推开面前的画架，随着画架的倾倒，只有黑青两色的调色盘也被打翻到地上，水彩在地板洒出别样的图案。  
呵...  
只怕这随手一洒都比自己作的画要美！  
青年浑身颤抖着，懊恼着，从衬衫的口袋拿出烟草。  
他倚靠在画室的窗边，修长的指尖夹着烟草，从没有血色的唇瓣吐出烟圈。

“咔哒。”画室老旧的门被打开又合上，一头金发的男人挠着后脑勺，脸颊绯红。  
“不好意思，我迟到了。”男人低沉沙哑的声音唤回了青年的注意力，迫使他手中的烟蒂掉落。  
这次画室的裸模？  
青年无法形容他的感受，金发男人那极简的T恤和牛仔裤，勾勒出男性美好健壮的身躯。  
隐隐爆发的肌肉还混合着汗水的气味。  
青年有了画作的欲望，甚至想要扯开那恼人的白T，一触男人的腹肌，再在纸上尽情地涂抹，勾勒男人的曲线，腰腹，甚至是壮硕的双腿。

“你没有迟到，我还在作画，脱掉你的衣服吧。”Loki恢复了冷静，将金发男人眼中的局促看得明白，他兴奋着，却故作冷漠。  
“你是...负责人Loki？”男人踌躇着走向圆台，整个画室只有这个青年，怕就是负责人吧。  
不然怎么会让他这个犹豫不决最终还是迟到的模特继续？  
“恩，你呢，叫什么？”Loki那双绿宝石一般美丽的眼眸专注的盯着眼前的男人，新的画笔沾上金色水彩，在画布的一角跃跃欲试。  
“Thor.”男人放下心来，好歹自己的学费有着落了。  
可是这个Loki为什么用如此眼神看着他？

画布的一角被签上金色的“Thor”。  
Loki心情好极了，若不是不能吓到对方，他甚至要为此哼上一曲。

Thor在Loki的注视下，手犹豫着抓向衣角，在脱不脱的边缘停留。  
第一次？  
Loki冷峻的脸上浮现笑意，Thor在这头竟看呆了。  
一个男人，可以笑的如此好看？

Loki的身上还带着烟草的味道，凑近了Thor。  
纤长的手指按住Thor微颤的指尖，Loki甚至能感觉到Thor过于紧张而青筋暴露，连带着指尖一起的颤抖。  
他牵着Thor的手缓慢的脱去那恼人的白T。  
如他所想，白T之下是最美好的男性躯体，坚硬的腹肌，美好的人鱼线。  
Loki用指尖缓慢划过，引来Thor不适的颤抖。  
那指尖最终到达了Thor的身下。  
“咔哒。”裤上的皮带应声而开。  
裤子随着Loki的举动滑落，却卡在了Thor粗壮的大腿，纯白的四角内裤映入Loki眼帘。  
纯情处男？  
Loki甚至能想到这个看上去不过二十出头的Thor是怎样的一个人。

Thor不敢直视眼前的Loki，那男人带着笑意的眼眸可太诱人了。  
他难耐的喉结吞咽，汗水密布着他那在阳光下过于耀眼的身躯。  
还要我帮你脱吗？  
Loki抬头看向Thor，头顶湖蓝色的眼眸写满局促以及一种熟悉的感情。  
他总会在他人眼里看到的欲望，可却因为是Thor，似乎并不讨厌。

Loki的指尖沿着那纯白内裤的边缘，缓慢的绕了一圈，他无法忍耐的轻舔上唇，最后还是褪下了这层障碍。  
哦，可太大了，即使还没挺立，那根性器也超出了Loki所想象的尺寸。  
Thor是怎么把这个东西塞进这修身的裤子里的？  
Loki歪着头，开始漫无边际的思考。

“可以了...谢谢...你可以画了！”Thor几乎是吼着出声。  
这个Loki可有一点自觉？  
Thor看着Loki那白色衬衫未扣上的两颗而露出的洁白锁骨，觉得浑身更热了。  
他现在只想赶紧完成工作，回去喝一杯果汁，已解喉间难耐的燥热。

画布上很快勾勒出一个男人的曲线，Loki指尖的画笔毫无停顿的涂抹着，他甚至都不在意Thor没有经验而胡乱摆着的造型。  
他像是入了魔魇，虔诚的画着Thor的金发，古铜色覆着绯红的身躯，青筋暴露下手臂美好的曲线，还有那，耸拉着的性器。  
不行！  
Loki的笔顿住，他面前的“灵感”还不够完美。

Loki又一次凑近了Thor，Thor被吓得想要后退。  
可身下的性器却被抓住。  
做什么？  
Thor不敢相信，面前这个看似禁欲的Loki，竟是用那纤长的手指撸动着他的性器。  
还沾着肉色水彩的指尖在他的性器上留下了痕迹。  
可更可怕的是，他在这撸动间，产生了快感，性器忠实的挺立了起来。  
乖孩子~  
Loki笑着看向Thor，他感受到手里的温热，感受到Thor又一次紧张到发力，整个身躯都硬挺的像是古希腊的雕塑。  
可太棒了！

“嘶...！”Thor发出怒吼，Loki竟用指尖刮着他的前端，那暴怒的性器，硬是胀大了几圈。  
付钱就可以为所欲为？  
Thor愤怒了，这种愤怒让他的大脑不清醒。  
他狠狠的拉扯过Loki，将这个人按在身前。

Thor的手指颤抖着滑向Loki那恼人的衬衫，解开了剩下的纽扣，露出Loki精壮的身躯，还有那让他早就想吻一吻的锁骨。  
“不！Thor，你只能用手！”Loki猛然推开Thor凑近他的唇瓣。

手？手也行！  
可你，不能逃！  
Thor急躁的抓向自己那头金发，他从没有这样的体验。  
明明这个Loki折磨他的时候，什么都能做的！

Loki满意于眼前男人的听话，他虽然想要在画布上画下这一刻，可他并不在意更多的感受Thor。  
让他的画，更完美。  
不过，也要给这个急躁的小伙子一点甜头，不是吗？  
Loki牵过Thor的手，那比自己还要大一圈的手，覆上暴露在空气里的两点粉红。  
Thor吃惊于Loki的主动，可当手碰触到硬挺的粉红时，他忍不住揉捏起来。

Thor的手也很好看，骨骼分明，指腹还带着常年写字磨下的茧，揉捏间带给Loki极致的快感。  
Thor看着Loki那因为快感而微微张开的唇齿，手指伸了过去，甜美的唾液随着他的指尖滑落，淫靡至极。  
Oh！  
Loki身下的性器又胀大了不少，他难耐的凑向Loki，对着那黑色的西裤轻轻摩擦。  
“嘶...啊...”Loki不可置信的看着Thor，这个年轻的男人要比他想象的更有经验？

Thor手指满是Loki甜美的唾液，滑向了那令人痴迷的洁白肌肤，反复摩擦，在Loki的身上留下水痕，他紧咬着下唇，不让自己立马要将这个人撕裂的冲动占据大脑。  
Loki用指尖划过Thor的眉眼鼻梁唇瓣，轻柔的磨蹭描绘着这张俊朗的脸。  
Thor狠狠咬住Loki那不安分的手指，舌尖微顶，引来Loki浑身颤立，他甚至都能感觉手指下的粉红乳尖又胀大了一圈。  
手指是他的敏感点？  
Thor很快明白了这件事。

Thor拉扯着Loki的指尖引向他身下的性器。  
包裹着，撸动着。  
“啊...不...”Loki仰起脖颈，Thor性器的热度和掌心的热度双重刺激着他，身下的性器喧嚣着，抗议着，想要顶出那黑色的西裤。  
真的会有快感？  
Thor不敢相信自己眼前的Loki难耐的瘫倒在地上，而手却不愿放开他的性器。

Thor轻松的用一只手环抱起Loki，让他靠近自己。  
“脱下来吧，太碍事。”  
Thor凑近Loki的耳边，呢喃轻语。  
Loki的身体颤抖着，手被Thor包裹着移向自己的身下。  
那材质极好的西装裤被轻易的褪下，包括蓝色的内衬，他已然挺立的性器被释放了出来。

Thor瞪大双眼，看着眼前与自己差不多尺寸的性器，大脑里叫嚣着恶趣味。  
他的一只手依旧环着Loki，另一只手包裹着Loki比自己小一圈的手掌移向Loki的性器。  
不能！  
Loki的手被Thor控制着一下又一下的撸动自己的性器，而那不受控制的东西竟是胀痛的让他难受。

你也很喜欢吗？  
Thor湖蓝色的眼眸染上笑意，只是现在这样似乎手有些酸。  
对了！  
Thor望向窗台，绝妙的想法在他脑海生成。  
Thor依旧抱着Loki，手指不放过任何一秒的撸动，只是他开始向前行，掌心用力。  
“啊！！！”Loki叫出了声，Thor有些粗鲁的动作随着步伐的摆动让他疯狂。  
他们的前行撞倒了这画室里一个又一个画架，而Loki另一只悬空的手胡乱的摆动着，想要找到一个支撑点，带着肉色水彩和透明浊液的指尖划过纯白的画布，留下淫靡的印记。  
他，要怎么对明天来上课的学生解释？  
啊，不管了！

Loki被托举到窗台，他的背部紧贴在透明的玻璃上，纯白的窗帘随风扬起，根本无法遮挡禁忌的两人。  
Thor将Loki的双腿拉扯到最大，黑色西裤滑过Loki纤细的脚踝掉落在地上。  
Loki红了脸，他的一切都展现在Thor的面前。

“还是，只能用手？”Thor看着眼前的美景，吞咽着口水，比起跳动着前端分泌出透明液体的Loki的性器，他更想去舔抵那紧密的菊穴。  
“恩。”Loki点头，不让任何其他想法溢出口中。  
Thor用手指沿着那个皱褶画圈，Loki赶紧捂住唇，让将要溢出口的呻吟吞于腹中，可他的舌尖却不期然的尝到掌心浓烈的味道，不知是他的还是Thor的。  
可，太淫靡了！  
Thor看着那小穴有趣的伸缩而红了眼，急迫的要解决脑袋里涌出的兽欲。  
可是，不行！  
Loki说了，只能用手。  
Thor也不明白，他为何如此听话，似乎全身心的想要珍视眼前的男人，明明才是第一面。  
Thor将那还带着两人浊液的手指滑向Loki的身体，穴口里的温暖让他不愿拔出，一点一点的往前探去，收缩着的穴口带给他奇妙的体验。

“呜呜呜...”Loki只觉得冰凉指尖的入侵让他很痛，而那一点点的深入却又让他又欲罢不能。  
“没事的，没事的。”Thor另一只手牵过Loki的手，放在唇边亲吻，他甚至感觉到Loki指尖的颤动，身体的颤动，以及穴口的接纳。  
于是，他又放入了第二根，穴口极度的收缩，绞着他的手指不放，要再深入一点？  
Thor似乎明白了！  
“啊啊啊！”Loki无力的挣扎着，可与Thor十指相扣的那只手让他感到从未有过的安心，Thor指腹的茧摩擦着他指腹常年画画而留下的茧，竟是又带来一阵快感。  
第三根也进去了。  
Thor下意识的舔抵下唇，若是他身下的能进入这恼人的菊穴该有多好？

三根手指已是极限，模拟着性交，开始有规律的出入Loki的穴口，指尖刮着Loki的壁肉，甚至分泌出肠液沾湿了Thor的指。  
这么有快感的吗？

Thor身下的性器像是要爆炸一般，他无法忍耐的牵过两人十指紧扣的手，套入了他的性器。  
“呜...”Loki的眼角留下控制不住的眼泪，他享受着一切给他带来的快感，感受着Thor主导的一切。  
“Fuck！”两人同时出声，释放了彼此，液体胡乱喷洒着，弄脏了画室的地板。

“哈啊...哈...哈啊...”他们瘫坐在地上，手胡乱的摆着，却正好按上那张Loki画了一半的画。  
恩？全沾染上白浊的液体了，这可怎么办？  
Loki，感到欲哭无泪。

 

一年以后，Thor和Loki在那地下室里疯狂的欢爱，墙上还挂着那副画。  
金色的Thor配上已然干涸的浊液，竟成了最佳的画作。  
“你在看什么？”Thor惩罚的吻上在欢爱中走神的Loki。  
“没有，看你，我只看你。”Loki笑着回吻，唇齿间都是甜蜜的味道。

——END——


End file.
